Anachronism
by Tillie Jupiter
Summary: Darkness now seems to be the reality of the world, and the secrets begin to stain the shadows of the serene moonlight. Creatures of the night come out, and they begin to hunt for a meal, or the halfbreeds who are running for their lives and love. Not tbc


**Anachronism**

By Moon Child

Disclaimer: I do not own the manga or anime series of 'Inuyasha.' That honor belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahashi.

Warning:

This fanfiction is not suitable for children and does not contain underaged characters in compromised positions.

Chapter Rated R for semi-graphic sexual scenes and mild violence.

**Prologue**

The sound of clothes ripping rang through my ears as the gravity of the situation sets in. My heart pounds in my chest transferring adrenalin through my already rattled limps. I was unable to move, caught up in the passion as he kisses me with fervor and ran his hands down my bare body to cup my breasts. I arched my back and gasped, never before feeling anyone touch my body in such ways. Eagerly, he kissed his way from my mouth to my chest, sucking on my skin in places till it left marks.

His lips and tongue tug at my nipples that are getting harder by the second as his hand goes down to cup the most private part of my body. I moan, bucking my hips to feel him touch me more, and he grants me it with synchronized caresses to my sensitive flesh. Caught up, feeling the weakness spread from between my legs as I near something wonderful.

Soon he lets my flesh go, leaving my body hungry for him. He sheds his clothes, and what a body he has. I lick my lips, wanting to feel him against me, my mind so caught up in this feeling. Once his clothes are gone, he puts the blanket over our lower halves, soon to be joined together. He kisses me, so passionate that the feeling between my legs intensifies without touch. I open my legs wider for him to settle between them. The mere touch of our parts makes me gasp into his mouth, his tongue going in for more exploring. He breaks the kiss and smirks at me, the same smirk that makes me melt whenever I see him.

I look down between us where our bodies are ready to meet, realizing he'd already sheathed himself to protect both of us from the repercussion of sex. He kisses me again and then kisses my neck, slowly sliding himself into my heat. Our eyes meet as he begins the way in; his brown eyes intently in mine, seeing every emotion which crosses mine as if into my soul. I gasp as he thrusts forward, going deeply into me, taking my virginity. It hurts a little, and I shiver at the feeling of stretching of my most private place. He stops, and moves a bit to adjust, which makes me gasp. He freezes, afraid he's hurt me, but I open my eyes and begin to move under him and moan at the feeling. I shiver again, this feeling running rampant on my nerves, so close to something.

He begins to move slowly, his hard member creating friction on my sensitive flesh. A mix between discomfort and pleasure, but I'm so close the pleasure is taking its rein. Soon, he begins to thrust harder into my body, and faster, beads of sweat accumulating on our skin and the reflection of the moonlight and stars upon our bodies. He kisses me with so much love; I know it's real. I moan, feeling so close that with a few more thrusts I'll be sent into the sky. He buries his head in my shoulder again, and growls almost. He thrusts one last time, so hard into my body he touches something so deep that it sends me over into a numbing orgasm. The world becomes of no importance to me as this ecstacy takes me; not even sounds or vision can permeate this cloud nine.

He growls deeply, letting his ready seed into the awaiting sheath, as his body responds uncontrollably. He feels himself go into an orgasmic haze as his eyes turn scarlet and his canines grow. The rampant heart beat of the girl below him sends him over the edge as he trusts his teeth into her neck and sucks her blood.

I feel pain in my neck, still unable to recover from this cloud nine, blackness overtakes me and I go into a slumber, where no thoughts are allowed.

**Chapter One **

**Found**

The midnight hour has finally come; the stars twinkled with persistence and the moon rises steadily in the sky, illuminating the ground below with a mysterious glow that gave secrets of the night a stain in the shadows. The air is stagnant this night, and silence reins through the city with the security of snow surrounding each crevice.

I go to the roof almost every night now. It draws me there, even though the cold is sometimes numbing. Existence for me had changed in the last year, but I've gotten over it. What could one do about something they couldn't change? Besides grieving or denial. I wasn't the type to do such things. Just grin and bear it, I always say.

On the edge, my feet firmly planted on the flat walking of the apartment roof, I sit and look out on the city which had seemingly fallen asleep, but I knew better than that. The city had finally awoken from its slumber, and the night had risen and the secrets came out.

A shiver runs through my body and I wrap the blanket around me tighter, my navy sweater being permeated easily along with my jeans. Looking down at my boots, I see snow has begun to frost them and through my socks I feel the cooled leather. I sigh, a puff of white smoke looming around my face before rising into the sky and disappearing to join the stars.

Numbness began to take over my senses as my mind drifts off. My chocolate eyes glaze over with thought, as my mind goes back in time.

* * *

Flashback

When awakening, I feel this grogginess that had never been felt on my senses. I groaned and brought a hand to my head, wondering what had happened. Slowly, I opened my eyes and darkness greeted me. I felt too weak to sit up, but managed to do it somehow. Looking around the room, my eyes found nothing, and hardly any moonlight streamed through my window to guide my blurred vision. Suddenly, a movement from next the bed fixated my eyes to it. It moved into the little light from the window to reveal him.

"Kagome..." he said, his voice very dejected. He moved closer and sat on the edge of the bed. He had the sheet wrapped around his naked body to his waist, which was a good look for such a beautiful body. Kagome rested her head against the backboard heaving a content sigh, remembering the passion they had only a few hours ago.

"Inuyasha," she smiled, too hazy to realize his sad look. She closed her eyes for a second, feeling so groggy. She took a deep breath, and opened her eyes. Her eyes were brought to black dots which speckled the white sheet around Inuyasha's waist. She wrinkled her brow in confusion.

"Ano... Inuyasha, what's on my sheet?" she questioned, her voice entwined with sleep. He moved closer and enveloped her in a hug, the blanket a barrier to their warm bodies. Inuyasha held her close, running a hand through her hair. He pulled her onto his lap, worrying his lip, never being in such situation before. He'd done something very, _very_ bad.

"Kagome..." he began softly, his voice full of guilt. "I-I'm so sorry..."

End Flashback

* * *

Suddenly, a tiny pebble hit the side of her face which brought her out of her trance. Kagome shook her head and looked behind her. A trail of black speckles trailed on the snow to the other side of the roof. Kagome stood and let the blanket fall to her feet. She knew it was him, calling for her to follow his new-age bread crumbs.

She began to run toward the end of the roofing knowing he was looking for a chase. Jumping from the roof onto the next roof, she saw his silhouette running ahead. She ran up the incline of the roofing and down the other side then jumping the space between the buildings, unafraid of falling, to continue the chase.

* * *

Change

I feel myself begin to get hard as she chases me. So many nights of this chase which ended with her withering body beneath me and her blood running through my veins, and mine through hers. It'd been over a year since I had make the biggest mistake of my life, and hers. Tonight would be different though, but I can't help but get hard at the memories of this chase.

Up and down the roofs of each building till I get to the right one. I jump down, unafraid of hurting myself or of her getting hurt; I know she can take care of herself. She was stronger than I could have ever imagined, dealing with reality better than I ever could. I jump upon the fire escape, crouching to equalize the fall in my limps. Crawling through the window, I head to the bathroom and turn on the light, washing off the blood from my wrist where I slit it.

Suddenly, I feel a small hand run over my expose stomach and up my half shirt to my heart beat. The goddess rests her head against my back, smelling my scent on my clothes.

"You know, you don't have to keep cutting yourself to get my attention," she breathes.

"That sounds a bit Emo doesn't it," I laugh slightly, wrapping my wrist knowing it'd heal soon.

She giggles, and moves to my side, placing her hands upon the cool surface of the counter. "In other circumstances, yes, but somehow I find it romantic. As if leaving red roses."

"I'm glad you take my desperate attempt as romantic, or this wouldn't work out," I smirk, her brown eyes intently mine. I see the same emotions run through those eyes of hers—_every time._

I tie the knot of the cloth on my wrist, and soon I find her lips on mine, smirking inwardly at how much she wanted me, and Kami how I want her. However, I knew I couldn't. I slowly pushed her away, after one more sensuous kiss.

"There's a problem," I say sighing. She pouts her lips; she knows I hate that. It makes me want to do anything for her—_anything_.

"_They know_," I say. She creases her brow in confusion. "They?" she questions.

"Who do you think, Kagome? _They_ _know_. _They know _I did it, and _they know_ about you," he says seriously, catching her off guard with his sternness. He plants his hands firmly on her shoulders to face him and looks straight in her eyes.

Kagome's eyes flash with fear, which pulls at the strings upon the boys heart. He lets her go and sighs, her mind overloading with questions. He places his hands on the counters surface and lies his head on his clasped hands, the gravity of the situation getting to him.

"I told you I'd broken their rule-I didn't mean to, but I did. Now they know about you Kagome. They're going to come after both of us."

She stood there stiffly, fidgeting with her sweater. This was bad, and Kagome knew it.

"What are we going to do, Inuyasha?" she questions, bitting her lip and looking away.

Inuyasha sighs and runs a hand through his short black hair, thinking. He looks into the mirror, into his own brown eyes in thought. He wore dark clothing-tight black pants along with buckle boots, a half white shirt, thin one at that, that exposed his lean and muscles stomach and showed off his perfect chest. Around his neck was a spiked collar, which hid the scar. His eyes traveled down his clothes, and then down hers in distraction. He turns around and faces her, standing tall, towering over her by about a foot.

Inuyasha leans down and kisses her very softly upon her lips and hugs her to him, knowing she was scared. "I don't know, Kagome," he confesses.

The night had begun so stagnantly, and now Kagome's heart was pounding quickly in her chest, pumping the infected blood through her body.

"_They know_... you broke the rule... now...there are **two** daywalkers to poison the races."

* * *

'Flashbacks' Flashback 

'Change' Change in Prospect from Character to Character

I apologize for any missing letters or format problems, and of course for any spelling or grammatical errors I may have missed.

I also apologize for the confusion from changing from flashbacks and from character to character.

Review!

Update: At this point, I do not plan on continuing with this fanfiction. _Maybe_ at some point, but it's not too likely. And if anyone wanted to use the concept, whatever, just inform me somehow and I'll be interested in seeing what ya do with it!

Sorry.


End file.
